Ink: Rewriten
by Proclaimed Penguin Princess
Summary: "Hello" The word rolled off her tongue like it was the first time she ever spoke it, "I'm here for an appointment under the name Haruno." She didn't even need to finish her sentence everyone in the shop knew about her, she had numerous tattoos to prove it
1. Just The Beginning

Author Note: Okay, this IS **.fanfics' **story and plot but she gave me permission to twick it and rewrite it so hense the title.

DISCLAIMER: I do **NOT** own Naruto.

`thoughts'

"speaking"

"YELLING"

Oh yeah, by the way there is a LIME/LEMON in this, just be warned. Don't like, don't read.

Enjoy!

* * *

_Ding_

The ring of the bell that announces new possible costumers but was barely heard, with the wails of a popular indie boy band sand the soft whimper of costumers being serviced, and the harsh buzz of the needle gun. The dark hue of purple was covering the walls with framed tattoos that have the potential to be permanently staining your body for the rest of your life, mirrors that bordered the things that held needles and such that was nailed into the wall, prices listing if you wanted a tattoo on your wrist, arm, back, leg, lower back, et cetera. The smallish shop was too crowded with the multiple chairs that were for waiting customers and those presently being drawn on. Despite the music being too loud, the closed-in space being too claustrophobic, and the strong smell of chemicals, this was her home.

She inhaled the air deeply, like she was at the verge of ecstasy, and shivered excitedly, giving more than one glance at the people who were quivering in pain. Oh, what she would give to be on that chair, laid back on her belly, waiting for the pinch of the needle that would paint a picture that would last forever. She could feel a internal heat growing at the pit of her stomach. She muttered a swear word as she realized the failure of her recent goal to not stain her panties whenever she came here.

She eyed the workers that were currently sitting idle, as if they were the yummiest food that she was eager devour. She couldn't wait any longer; quickly, she started to strut over to the register. She had a reserved appointment and of course, she wouldn't want to be late. The person manging the cashier was a head bopping teenager who didn't look a day over eighteen. He didn't even notice her in front of him, probably because of the hair that covered his eyes and couldn't hear her "ahem" because he was listening to the latest Three Days Grace album. It wasn't until she tugged the earphones out of his iPod that he actually noticed her. The male blushed a nice cherry red color, clearly embarrassed, he cleared his throat and awkwardly apologized; boys will be boys.

"Hello," The word rolled off her tongue like it was the first time she ever spoke it, "I'm here for an appointment, under the name Haruno." Flipping back her short, pink hair, she didn't even need to finish her sentence, everyone in the shop knew about Sakura. She came into the shop at least once a month for a new tattoo, she had the numerous to prove it. The boy pointed to an artist and Sakura thanked him with a dazzling smile as she walked over to the tiny curtained room that was used for when shirts or pants were needed to be discarded, for the sake of the tattoo of course.

When she was walking, the friction from the rubbing against jean-covered thighs was starting to get her turned on. The thought of only being steps away from another ecstatic process made her heart quicken. When she finally reached the other side of the curtain, which to her what seemed like minutes was actually seconds, she began to take off her shirt but thought against it and instead, she discarded her jeans as a sinister plan was already forming in the her mind.

She knew who was going to be her tattoo artist because she requested him especially, it was just the way he tatoos, she loved his artistry and how lightly he places his hands on her while doing his work, it gets her going by just thinking about it and she knew from the first time that she walked into that store how his eyes lingered at her lustfully for a moment, that he had a thing for her too.

"Sakura?" A deep, smooth voice was heard right outside the curtain, throwing Sakura out of her thoughts. "One second!" She giggled as she emerged from the small room to see a man, oh yes a man, standing in front of her. He had sleaves of varies tatoos, standing about a head taller than her, with jet black hair and onyx eyes, boring into her jade ones.

"Are you ready?" His voice darkened as he gave a sexy smirk when he raked his eyes up and down her figure, a spark of lust didn't go unnoticed by her either. "Yep of course Sasuke-kun." She smiled brillently and walked over to his station, sitting or more of, straddling the chair, Sakura waited as Sasuke sat down on his usual seat.

"So what did you want to get done today?" The question rang through her head, thinking 'I know EXACTLY what I want from you,' but decided against it. "I was thinking of a band if wire or something." He nodded with the expression of contemplation written on his face, "Where?" You could almost tell he was holding back a smirk as he looked at her exposed flesh.

"Hmmm... I was thinking right about here?" Using her finger, gliding over the obviously supple and smooth skin of her upper thigh, all the while his eyes followed her finger and explored a little more than the small trail. He just grinned showing he approval and turned to get everything ready; behind his shoulder he casually asked, "Straight up black and white? Or color?" Sakura tilted her head thoughtfully and clenched her legs together, trying to calm the reaction from his velvety voice with the picture in her mind of the events drawing near.

"How about black and white?" She asked almost breathless, desparate to not give herself away to her temptations, Sasuke just nodded again without facing her and put the two colors in tiny dishes. He stood to walk about five feet away from her then grabbed a thick binder that contained the numerous tatoos he had done in the past, "What type of wire? Barbed? Braided cords?" He asked walking past her again and sat back down, then stared her down with those dark pools that shouldn't be called eyes. "Barbed." A simple request, given with a devilish grin then she layed back and spread her legs slightly. Sasuke let another smirk play with his lips as he rolled towards her on his wheeled chair, then grabbed the curtain to pull over to give them a little privacy but not before dipping the tip of the gun in ink.

Sasuke always did his work freehand, he always said it came out better that way. His lips were brushing her ear when he whispered, "Ready?" she just groaned in response and he chuckled. Setting his hand carefully on the inside of her soft thigh, you could hear the strong hum of the machine as Sakura tensed getting ready for the small pinch and the intense pleasure to come.

Her eyes were rolling to the back of her head as the the gun pierced the delicate skin of her thigh; she was biting her plump bottom lip to supress the moan that was desperatly trying to escape. Gliding the gun over her lightly, Sasuke caressed the her thigh softly and moved upward to the hem of her lacy black panties which didn't go unnoticed by Sakura as she extended her hand out to grab Sasuke's arm tightly. His eyes flickered to her face that was showing pure ecstasy and smirked, having his own plan develop in his deviant mind.

His fingers crawled forward and looped under the fabric of her undergarment and Sakura gasped, looking up at him in surprize, thinking, 'he's never done this before...' and moaned quietly as he moved his finger up and down the lips covering her sensitive openning. 'Oh God, what is he planning?' The question ran through her mind as she felt another wave of pleasure run through her body from the tattoo gun and gave a throaty groaned. Raising her head, Sakura's vision blurred looking into his eyes, however she was still able to see the devilish glint lying within and she knew he was up to something but it was quickly forgotten as the needles of the gun crept to the inside of her thigh which almost made Sakura see stars.

Yet another chuckle was heard from the artist as he pressed his finger in, feeling her wet heat when she moved her hips up to meet him while trying not to be too loud for others, just right outside the curtain, to hear. The hand still gripping Sasuke's forearm slowly slide down to the apex of which his fingers where teasing her and tightly clenched his wrist to push his fingers in deeper causing Sakura to throw her head back and arched into their hands. Sasuke's eyes widen for a second at the sight before him, stopping to recompose himself so he wouldn't mif the tattoo; finally getting control of his mind and body, Sasuke resumed the toturous bliss.

"Sasuke-kun..." It was whispered and full of lust as it reached his ears, hearing that was making his control slip again as he started to pump his ring and middle finger slowly in and out of her. Feeling her cream cover his digits, Sasuke's pants were quickly becoming almost painful as his thick member was straining the fabric. A low rumble was made from his throat as he was trying desperately to focus on finishing the tattoo but to no avail. Sasuke withdraw his fingers and gun which made Sakura's eyes pop open to see what made the amazing pleasure stop so suddenly.

Leaning back, Sasuke sighed and rolled his neck, trying to release some of the tenion collecting there. Sakura sat up on her elbows to study him and his actions, licking her lips, she opened her mouth to ask everything was okay but she stopped as Sasuke met her eyes, his dark onyx pearls were looking right through her which made her snap her jaw shut. Her beautiful jades slowly gliding down from his eyes to his lips then finally to his glistening fingers resting on his thigh, she felt herself get wetter at the sight before her; her legs spread wide with a very frustrated and sexy Sasuke scanning her up and down. Sasuke had followed her eyes, obviously seeing his soaked middle and ring fingers, he just smirked then brought the fingers to his lips, making sure she was watching to lick and suck his digits clean. Sakura's half lidded jades grow wide, biting her lip, she shut them and moaned quietly as she closed her legs, trying to stop the ache that was spreading like fire there.

Hearing movement, Sakura snapped her eyes open, seeing Sasuke directly in front of her face, she found herself supressing a blush but couldn't stop the gasp from escaping which Sasuke took advantage of...

* * *

_/Okay well, there's the first chapter so let me know EXACTLY what you think! **THANKS!**\_

**Proclaimed Penguin Princess**


	2. I Know She's Your Favorite But

Author Note: Okay, this **IS I. heart. fanfics' **story and plot but she gave me permission to twick it and rewrite it so hense the title. And thanks so much to everyone who has read, reviewed, and/or alerted this fanfic, I really appreciate it! :D

DISCLAIMER: I do **NOT **own Naruto.

`thoughts'

"speaking"

"YELLING"

Oh yeah, by the way there is a **LIME/LEMON** in this, just be warned. Don't like, don't read.

Enjoy!

* * *

_Recap:_

Hearing movement, Sakura snapped her eyes open, seeing Sasuke directly in front of her face, she found herself supressing a blush but couldn't stop the gasp from escaping which Sasuke took advantage of...

* * *

By pressing his thin lips to her soft, full ones and didn't hesitant slipping his tongue inside her sweet mouth. Sakura didn't even have to think about it, she gave a small moan and brought her hands up to thread in his soft, thick hair, feeling the heat radiate off of him.

The sound of a slight clen reaches Sakura's ears, `Probably just the tat. gun.' Obviously too busy at the task at hand to be worried about it. Laying his rough hands on her smooth thighs, and slowly moring upward, Sasuke straighten in his posture to leaning into her, having her lay back yet again. His hands travelled up to her hips, squeezing them lightly and playing with the hem of her black and red, lacy panties, Sakura shuddered in response, feeling shivers tickle her spine then continueing up to the edge of her thin as paper shirt.

Pulling away, Sasuke's clouded pools followed the length of her body as a small growl emerged from his throat, then leaned down to her ear and senually whispered, "This is going to have to come off, cherry blossom," his lips grazed her skin, causing her to groan. Sitting up slightly, just enough to slide her shirt over her head, Sakura watched, biting her lip as Sasuke gazed hungrily at her ample chest that bearly was only covered by her matching bra. Tossing her top to the side, Sasuke crashed his lips to hers then slowly worked his way down from her jaw, to her neck, then finally to her chest.

Sakura's breathing stopped feeling him move down, planting open mouth kissing everything, sliding her hands down his amazing arms, next his strong back, she could feel the muscles quiver under her touch, fisting his shirt, she pulled it up and with his help, brought it over his head. Her mouth went dry, `Oh god, his fucking body.' Sakura could have sworn that she creamed herself right there. He was a pale man, with his muscular arms on either side of her head, starting from the top with a strong neck, broad shoulders, a hard, nearly hairless chest, tight, hard, abs with a, dare she say it, a small trail of midnight hair down to what she really desired.

Bringing her hands up, she accidently brushed against the bulge in the front of his tight jeans, her eyes flickered up to his face upon hearing a grunt as she did so, she grinned wickedly and placed feather light touches over his mouth watering abs, as he bend down to whisper in her ear, "That wasn't very nice, cherry blossom." He then clenched her ass tightly and brought her hips up to meet his, she gave a throaty moan as he growled but they both shuddered at the friction.

Dragging his hand over to the front of her, caressing her smooth skin only to dive into her panties once again, Sasuke gave an almost desperate groan, "So _fucking _wet," with a rough voice dripping with lust as his teeth grazed her collarbone. Her juices soaked the flimsy cloth covering her heat, her scent was sweet and delicious, Sasuke's mind was easily clouded by the essense her. Retracting his hand and wrapping his arms around her small waist, Sasuke sat back with Sakura straddling his hips, her moan was swallowed by his kiss as her core rested on his, almost painful, erection.

Caressing the flesh of her back softly, moving up to the clasp of her bra as the curtain flow open, "Hey Sasuke! Come we have other cilents here! I know she's your favorite but-" Everyone froze, "What The Hell?" The question hung in the air for a second, which seemed like hours, Sakura didn't make a sound but just tried to hide behind Sasuke's form which made her wiggle her hips, Sasuke's hands snapped to them, trying to keep them still as he grunted at the electricity shot through him, `Nice timing Naruto,' obviously angry.

"Do you mind Dobe?" The annoyance clearly rang through his voice, from being interrupted for one and two having his fellow tattoo artist just stand there like an idiot that he was and not closing the curtain, "Oh! Oh yeah, sorry." Smiling sheepishly and scratching his head, he finally closed the curtain. Giving a sigh, Sasuke pulled back and rested his forehead against hers, "Sorry about that..." She just giggled and gave a peck on the tip of his nose, "It's quite alright, it was fun while it lasted, huh?" Placing her hands on top of his, she lifted them and processed to slide off his lap but failed miserably, she gasped from his still rock hard cock brushed her entrance through his pants and her panties then buried her face in his shoulder.

"You're mean." She whimpered, but her statement made him chuckle. Cupping her ass once again, Sasuke lifted her up and off of him to sit right next to him on the bench. Looking down at himself, he cursed inwardly seeing the large tent in his pants then ran his hand through his unruly hair, "Well, I better get dressed." She said it without looking at him nor did he look at her but when she stood to grab her shirt, Sasuke grabbed her wrist, she looked back and found his dark coals boring into her light emeralds, she just couldn't tear her eyes away, "When will I see you again?" That voice, he was hungry for more, the thought made shivers run down her spine.

Leaning into him, she threaded her fingers in his silky hair and pressed her soft lips to his ear and whispered, "Soon Sasuke-kun, _Very_ Soon..." She went to pull away but Sasuke caught the back of her head and crashed their lips together in a heated kiss. Sakura moaned, not wanting to pull away but she knew she had to or else she wouldn't be able to stop, with or without any interruption. They both gave a long sigh from the obvious sexual frustration then redressed themselves with Sasuke no longer shirtless (unfortunatly) and Sakura still pantless.

"So when do you want me to finish that?" He pointed to the half-finished band of barded wire on her thigh, she just shrugged and turned to open the curtain to find a very annoyed Naruto tapping his foot on the tile floor with his arms crossed, "About time!" Throwing his arms up like they took days to finish, "Sasuke you have another cilent, go tend to that while I wrap her up." He said pointing to a male with white, pearl eyes, Sasuke just rolled his eyes and walked over to him none the less but not before giving Sakura a wink which in response made her smirk as he walked off.

Shaking his head, with a scowl on his face, Naruto motioned for her to follow him over to his own station and have her sit on the bench to wrap her tattoo up so it wouldn't fade or get infected. "You two are quite a pair," his voice was laced with sarcasium, "Couldn't you wait until he's not working to fuck each other senseless?" He looked up at her from his kneeling postion between her legs to see the devilish grin spread over her full lips. "I guess not." He gave a dry laugh, "Well you're all done, if you need **anything** else, here's Sasuke's number." Handing her a piece of paper with a number scratched onto it. Sakura gave a brillent, "Thanks, will do," then walked off to get dressed, pay for her ink, and finally exit out the door.

The thrill of the eariler activties was still making termal through out her body as she walked back to her 2010 Chevy Camaro, painted gunmetal gray. She unlocked the doors and opened one to jump into the driver's seat, taking a deep breathe to calm herself then proceeded to start her car and drove off to her apartment so she could finally get rid of the ache between her legs. Reaching her destination, she parked, got out, and locked the doors of course, `I wonder when I should call him, _if_ I should call him...' Getting lost in thought as she walked from her car, up the stairs to apartment number 274 on the second floor.

Walking back to Sasuke, Naruto watched as he cleaned off the bench, his gun, the left over ink, etc, and waited for him to put everything in it's proper place. "So, what are you going to do now Teme?" and a cold, blank glare was his answer. `Well obviously fuck her but what else I wonder?' Naruto thought, `He's always been interested in her, I can tell by the way he looks at her.' No one else noticed would have noticed it but Sasuke and him have been best friends sinse the shop first openned, about seven years when they were both eighteen, "Oh no, don't get pissed at me because you got caught, this is all your fault anyway!" Sasuke just rolled his eyes, "Hn, none of **your** business Dobe." Naruto just sneered then turned and walked away.

* * *

_/Alrightly, this is obviously the second chapter and you guys need to let me know if I should continue or not! **No** reviews, **No** new chapters unfortunatly so this is all up to you all! Yes, yes I know, "Why Did You Have Stop Them?" Well come on, do you really think all this would go on unnoticed in a place like that? & I know it's a little shorter than the last one but I like how it came to a close right here so I decided to leave it like that. Thanks SOOOO much all the reviews, alerts, and favorites for the story or me as well! And if you have any questions, don't hesitant to ask, same with grammer errors or errors of any kind! LET ME KNOW! Yes I'm a pervert but it's mostly my sexual frustration. ."__\_

**Proclaimed Penguin Princess**


	3. Oh What Bliss Dreams Can Be

Author Note: Okay, this IS **I. heart. fanfics' **story and plot but she gave me permission to twick it and rewrite it so hense the title. THANKS SOOOOOO much to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, and/or alerted this fanfic, I really appreciate it! I've been trying to come up with some interesting things to happen so hopefully this won't disppoint you!

DISCLAIMER: I do **NOT** own Naruto.

`thoughts'

"speaking"

"YELLING"

Oh yeah, by the way there is a LIME/LEMON in this, just be warned. Don't like, don't read.

Enjoy!

* * *

_Recap:_

I wonder when I should call him, 'if' I should call him...' Getting lost in thought as she walked from her car, up the stairs to apartment number 274 on the second floor.

So, what are you going to do now Teme?" and a cold, blank glare was his answer. `Well obviously fuck her but what else I wonder?' Naruto thought, `He's always been interested in her, I can tell by the way he looks at her.' "Hn, none of **your** business Dobe." Naruto just sneered then turned and walked away.

* * *

His hands and lips where everywhere, lighting touching her sides, her hips, sucking, licking, rubbing, her nipples, groping her ass tightly, nipping at her neck, kissing her, tickling her core, making her body feel as though she would die without him. She panted and moaned as he continued, she stared up at her lover through the dim lighting, his ivory skin glowed as the moon's rays kissed his flesh. She watched as a smirk reached the man's lips then leaned down to kiss her hungrily, she gasped as she felt his right hand angling her hips up as he pulled his red boxers down with his black pants "You want it hard?" he rasped in her ear, then pulled away to look at her flushed face when he slowly inserted a single finger into her.

She was trying to give an answer but he thrusting his finger in and out of her so fast and hard, she couldn't from a mere word, let alone a proper response. At times, slipping in a second finger only to take it back and continue the sweet torture. Precious little mewls getting loud and more frequent as her juices covered his fingers as he nipped at her lips then travelled south to her neck with her hands in his soft, feather-like hair. He even made sure to stop penetrating her, only for a few seconds to tease her clit and plunge them back in. She bucked her hips, "Please..." she ground out, she was close, so damn close.

"What do you want, Sakura?" She groaned as his fingers withdraw completely, she spread her legs wider as if silently asking for him to finally take her. His dark eyes studied the length of her body downward, to the pink curls and her pussy glistening from the dim moonlight, he growled then took her hips to position himself at her entrance, giving her pure toture as he poked but never entered. "Say it Sakura." She whimpered, biting her bottom lip as she stared down at her own sex, coating the tip of his thick, hard cock with her sweet nectar and finally gave in, "I'm yours Sasuke-kun." With a victorious and sly grin, he chuckled and thrusted deep within her-

"Sakura are you even listening to me?" A high pitched voice screethed on the other side of the line, Sakura quickly draw the phone away from her ear in pain, "Sakura? Hello?" Sakura put the phone back, "Yes Ino?" obviously annoyed from being interrupted by her again, "Jeez Sakura pay attention! I'm trying to tell you when our shift starts!" Sakura sighed then said, "Sorry Ino, I didn't get that much sleep last night, I would have gotten more if _you_ didn't wake me up." Her voice was menacing at the end, remember the **very** good dream that she had this morning until she "rudely" awaken by her best friend and coworker by her phone call. Inwardly cursing, Sakura listened to Ino and waited until she was finished.

"Okay Ino, I got it, eight tonight. Thanks." Sitting up in her bed, "Eight sharp!" After Sakura said goodbye to Ino then hung up. "Fuck, she never shuts up sometimes." She stretched and yawned then swung her legs over to the edge of the queen sized bed so her bare feet touched the soft, dark green carpet. Standing up, Sakura let the sheets of her bed slip off her naked body so she could walk over to her dresser to grab a pair of panties and a matching bra, `Hmmmm pink? No, too bright... What about blue? Nah, I don't look that good in blue, Black? No no no, way too dark,' searching through her wide selection of underwear, thinking to herself, looking for the perfect color for today, "Ah! Here we go! Red, perfect!" She said aloud to no one in particular and smiled then headed to her bathroom to take a shower to wash away all the sweat and sticky cum off of her body, result of her dream last night no doubt.

Washing her hair with her lily scented shampoo and conditioner then proceeded to scrub her body. Starting from her arms, she washed away all of the grim of her tattoos that covered them, leaving no spots of pale, creamy skin exposed then over her chest, her nipples instantly to her touch, she moaned at the feeling, trying _very_ hard to ignore the tingling between her legs but failed as she let her small hand travel down to her now dripping lips. Flicking her clit, Sakura bit her bottom lip in attempt to contain the breathless sounds falling from her full, pouty lips but became unsuccessful as she pressed her fingers inside her own tight pussy, using her hand to pinch her nipple as she leaned against the shower wall.

Panting harder than she expected, Sakura closed her eyes and imagined Sasuke thrusting his thick cock roughly in and out of her as she laid her head back to rest on the wall. Her body was so hot under the shower, steam quickly began to build as well as the pleasure inside of her. The coil in the pit of her stomach was growing tighter and tighter with every groan that escaped from her lips, her small frame was nearly shaking from being so desperate for a release. Fluids were gushing out of her as she pumped her digits, the pace was making her hand burn with fatigue but that didn't stop her, she was so close, so _fucking_ close, with one final moan, she came and Sakura almost saw stars.

Her pussy leaked cum as convulsed, the high lasted longer than usually, causing her to slide down the shower wall and sit on the wet floor as she panted, recovering from the breath taking bliss. After a few minutes, she realized that the hot water had run out and the cold rained over her body causing her to shiver, nearly making her straight, white teeth chatter. She quickly stood up, not too fast so she wouldn't fall but just enough for her to topple over and catch her balance, cleaned herself off finally then turned off the water to open the shower door and step out. Grabbing a nice, fluffy towel she dried off her body then wrapped it around her body, her pink hair still dripping onto her inked shoulders and back, she walked over to her mirror to sit down then proceeded to get ready for work.

Putting on a light layer of make up, some blush, mascara, eye liner, and some pink lipstick then walked over to closet so she could pick out an outfit. `Hmmm... What to wear?' Thinking to herself, she looked through the varies ideas of clothes, `Sinse I'm going to be there for a while, might as well wear somewhat comfortable shoes.' She grabbed her five inch, black pumps with that went perfectly with her black skinny jeans that hugged her legs wonderfully, her black corset with white ribbon lacing up the back, showing her tattooed arms along with explosing her back that had a branch of cherry blossoms overing it finished with a white belt. She smiled to herself after dressing herself as she stood in front of the mirror, damn she looked sexy.

Glancing at the clock, it read seven fourty five causing Sakura to curse inwardly, `Well it probably wasn't the greatest idea to stay up all night and sleep in until six so I guess this is my fault,' sighing to herself, `Yeah I know but that dream was just so damn good I didn't want to wake up.' she looked in the mirror once more then grabbed her keys. Sakura ran out the door, locked it of course then jumped in her car, started it, finally headed to her place of employment, The Rockwell, a **very** popular club that she has been bartending at for almost four years, `Wow has ot really been that long? Time usually flies when you're having fun I guess...' She looked at the time on the radio as she arrived and parked in an available spot, it read eight oh one. "Yes, I'm not late!" She shouted to no one in particular as she got out, locked her doors, and raced inside.

"Sakura, Damnit! You're Late!" Ino yelled as she went back behind the bar, Sakura frowned and joined her friend, "No I'm Not, Look At The Time!" She had to speak a little louder than usual because of the music booming. Ino stared at the clock and shrugged, shaking her head as she prepared a Jack & Coke for a gentlemen, "I Told You Sharp! Which Means Come A Little Earlier!" Sakura just looked at her with a confused expression, "Shikamaru And I Were Going To Dinner! I Wanted To Leave A Bit Before My Shift Was Completely Over!" Sakura understood and gave her best friend an one armed hug, "Opps Sorry Ino, Let Me Know Next Time Okay? You Go Ahead Then, I'll Take over." Ino nodded then gathered her tips and left.

"Hey! Can I Get A Gin & Tonic On The Rocks Here?" A woman approaching the bar, "Yes Ma'am, Anything Else?" She quickly grabbed a glass, added some ice then a half gin and half tonic, the woman with brown hair in two buns shook her head as Sakura handed her the drink, "Okay Then, That Will Be $4.80." She gave Sakura a ten dollar bill and told her to keep the change, she thanked her then the woman took her drink and walked back to her table.

"Hey There Sexy, Why Don't I Give _You_ A Screaming Orgasm?" Sakura just rolled her eyes, she's heard that one a million times now, she then smiled and asked politly, "What Can I Get You Sir?" The male smirked as his eyes roamed her curvy body, paying extra attention on her ample chest, lingering for a little too long as Sakura waited, getting a bit annoyed because he wasn't responing quick enough, damnit she has other costumers! She crossed her arms over her chest, her patience was wearing thin with this man, "Okay Sir, If You Don't Need Anything Else, I Have Others Waiting For Their Drinks." She watched him frown and started to open his mouth to reply but it was too late, she was already taking another order.

"Another Bottle Of Jack Daniels Shots Over Here!" A man with a bowl cut shouted, sitting across from another man with silver hair that seemed to defy gravity, "Okay! Coming Right Up!" She smiled and brought two shots over with the bottle, judging from the two stacks of shot glasses on the table, they were trying to out drink each other, "I Will Beat You This Time Kakashi!" The man with a bowl cut throw his arms up then pointed at him, the other man just glared and took another shot, "We Shall See Gai." He chuckled as she proceeded back to her post, "Nice Ass Pinky!" A man slapped her ass and whistled, she glared at the man then returned behind the bar, `Tonight's going to be a long one...'

* * *

_/Well, wasn't that exciting? A dream and you found out what Sakura does for a living, what will Sasuke do when he finds out? Love it? Or hate it? Stay tuned to find out next time! XD Again, **No** reviews, **No **new chapters and you all have to let me know of what you think PLEASE! I have been trying to update by every Saturday or eariler depending if I have time because of work or if I can come up with something juicy to write, which is usually at one in the morning as I'm trying to sleep so we shall see what happens! The fate of this story lays in your hands people!\_

**Proclaimed Penguin Princess**


	4. Author's Note

Hey everyone!

Well I know I haven't updated & that's because I don't have a computer & I have no inspiration so maybe you can one of you can help. Write me please! Thanks!

Also I fixed A Little Help From A Friend

it has actual paragraphs now! Haha with a new author's note. Please reread thanks again


End file.
